defensiewebfandomcom-20200214-history
Mohammed Reza Pahlavi
200px|thumb|De Sjah en zijn vrouw in de Verenigde Staten. Mohammed Reza Pahlavi (Teheran, 26 oktober 1919 - Cairo, 27 juli 1980) was de oudste zoon van Reza Pahlavi. Hij volgde zijn vader op 16 september 1941 op als sjah van Iran. Hij regeerde Iran tot 1979. Daarna kwam ayatollah Khomeiny aan de macht. Biografie Troonsbestijging Mohammed Reza kwam aan de macht nadat de Britten en de Russen zijn vader Reza Pahlavi naar Johannesburg in Zuid-Afrika verbanden, omdat hij in de Tweede Wereldoorlog de zijde van Nazi-Duitsland gekozen had. Huwelijken van de sjah Fawzia Eerder was de sjah gehuwd geweest met de Egyptische prinses Fawzia (huwelijk duurde van 1939 tot 1948). Het huwelijk was echter geen succes, ze kregen één dochter Shahnaz Pahlavi in 1940 en in 1945 vertrok Fawzia naar Egypte en liet zich scheiden, in Iran werd de scheiding niet erkend en deze werd pas in 1948 uitgesproken op voorwaarde dat Shahnaz bij de sjah bleef. Soraya Soraya Esfandiary Bakhtiari (huwelijk duurde van 1949 tot 1957), dochter van een Perzische landheer en een Duitse moeder, maar ook uit dit huwelijken kwam geen mannelijke nakomelingen voort. Soraya schreef later het boek Paleis van eenzaamheid, wat internationaal een bestseller werd. Farah Pahlavi Op 21 december 1959 trouwde de sjah met Farah Diba, dochter van een kapitein uit het Perzische leger. In 1960 werd uit dit huwelijk kroonprins Reza geboren. Op 26 oktober 1967 kroonde de sjah zichzelf en Farah Pahlavi in Shiraz. Hij nam de traditionele titel van Koning der Koningen (sjah-in-sjah) aan; bij zijn troonsbestijging in 1941 had hij geweigerd officieel gekroond te worden voordat hij de sociale en economische toestanden in Iran zou hebben verbeterd. Eerste conflict In 1951 kwam de sjah in conflict met zijn premier Mohammed Mossadeq, die een constitutionele monarchie nastreefde, met als gevolg een grote inperking van de macht van de sjah. Mossadeq werd gesteund door grote groepen van de bevolking, die het despotistische bewind van de sjah niet waardeerden. Dit ging zover dat de sjah op 17 augustus 1953 moest vluchten naar Rome. Twee dagen later werd Mossadeq echter gevangen gezet, en kon de sjah weer naar Iran terug keren. De Amerikaanse CIA speelde een doorslaggevende rol in het herstel van de monarchie ("Operation Ajax"). Net als zijn vader, wilde Mohammed Reza Iran moderniseren, wat ertoe leidde dat hij in 1957 een tweepartijenstelsel oprichtte. In 1961 werd de Witte Revolutie door de sjah afgekondigd. Deze revolutie voorzag in vrouwenemancipatie, landhervormingen en algemeen kiesrecht. Tweede conflict In de jaren zeventig was er een enorm contrast ontstaan tussen hoe men dacht in de stad en op het platteland. In de steden leefde de middenklasse en de hoge klasse in een rijke, Westerse en luxueuze levensstijl, terwijl de mensen op het platteland bittere armoede leden vanwege de onsuccesvol verlopen landhervormingen, die voor een deel waren gebaseerd op de theorieën van de Sovjet-pseudowetenschapper Trofim Lysenko. De exuberante levenswijze van de sjah en zijn echtgenote, die tot een hoogtepunt kwam op het grote feest ter herdenking van wat werd gepresenteerd als 2500 jaar Iraanse monarchie (1971), deed het regime weinig goed. De geestelijkheid voerde al in de jaren zestig oppositie, waarbij onder andere ayatollah Khomeini een rol speelde met een beroemde toespraak waarin hij de vriendschappelijke betrekkingen met Israël veroordeelde. Hij mocht zijn vrijheid van meningsuiting voortaan beoefenen in Irak en (later) Parijs). Na het herdenkingsfeest van 1971 radicaliseerde de geestelijkheid verder. In 1975 tekenden Iran en Irak een vriendschapsverdrag, waarmee ook het tweepartijenstelsel werd afgeschaft ten voordele van een eenpartijstelsel. Hierdoor nam de ogenschijnlijke macht van de sjah nog meer toe. In 1977 kwamen studenten, die tot de hogere middenklasse behoorden, in opstand tegen het regime van de sjah, en eisten een staat waarvan het islamitische karakter duidelijker naar voren kwam. In 1978 probeerde de sjah het tij te laten keren door maatregelen te nemen zoals de herinvoering van de islamitische kalender en het eenpartijstelsel weer ongedaan te maken. Het mocht echter niet baten. Ziekte en ballingschap In 1979 benoemde de sjah Shapour Bakhtiar tot premier, en hij vluchtte het land uit, toen al wetende dat hij aan kanker leed. Hij en zijn familie probeerden in diverse landen, zoals de Verenigde Staten, Mexico en Panama asiel te vinden, wat hen niet lukte. Ondertussen werd de sjah steeds zieker als gevolg van zijn kanker waaraan hij niet geopereerd kon worden. Uiteindelijk verleende Egypte asiel aan de sjah en zijn familie. Einde van de sjah In april 1979 werd per referendum gekozen voor een islamitische republiek in plaats van de monarchie, wat het lot van de sjah definitief bezegelde. Perzië werd in april 1979 uitgeroepen tot de Islamitische Republiek Iran. In 1980 stierf Mohammed Reza Pahlavi, de sjah van Perzië, aan kanker in zijn ballingsoord Egypte. Externe links * Over de laatste sjah van Perzië * Documentaire over het vertrek van de Sjah en de opkomst van Khomeiny, Andere Tijden, VPRO Literatuur Stephen Kinzer, All the Shah's Men: An American Coup and the Roots of Middle East Terror (2003): belangrijke studie over "Operation Ajax" categorie:Personen